Guðbjörg Gunnarsdóttir
Guðbjörg "Gugga" Gunnarsdóttir (born 18 May 1985) is an Icelandic footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Swedish Damallsvenskan club Djurgårdens IF Dam and Iceland's national team. She represented her country in the 2009 and 2013 editions of the UEFA Women's Championship. At club level Guðbjörg has previously represented LSK Kvinner FK and Avaldsnes IL of the Norwegian Toppserien, Turbine Potsdam of the German Frauen-Bundesliga and FH and Valur of the Icelandic Úrvalsdeild. Contents hide 1 Club career 2 International career 3 Honours 3.1 Club 4 References 5 External links Club career Beginning her club career with FH, Guðbjörg made 23 Úrvalsdeild appearances before signing for Valur in summer 2002.1 At Valur she overcame a series of injuries to claim four Úrvalsdeild winner's medals and one Icelandic Women's Cup winner's medal. She moved to Swedish Damallsvenskan club Djurgårdens IF Dam ahead of the 2009 season. Guðbjörg (centre) playing for Djurgården in October 2012 Guðbjörg developed an affinity for Djurgården and was proud to captain the club. But several other players left due to economic downsizing and when the club was relegated in 2012 she had to leave to protect her national team place.2 In early 2013 Guðbjörg moved to Norway to play for wealthy Toppserien newcomers Avaldsnes IL. She also had offers from clubs in Sweden, Germany and Russia.3 After one season in Norway, Guðbjörg announced a move to the German club Turbine Potsdam in December 2013. She signed a contract to run for one and a half seasons from 1 January 2014, telling UEFA.com: "If one of the best teams in the world makes you an offer, you cannot say no."4 Unable to dislodge Ann-Katrin Berger from the starting goalkeeper position at Turbine, Guðbjörg moved back to Norway with LSK Kvinner FK in July 2014. There she would compete with Nora Neset Gjøen for a place in the team.5 In November 2015 Guðbjörg won the Norwegian Women's Cup, playing in LSK's 3–2 final win over her former club Avaldsnes.6 The following month she announced that she had left LSK and returned to Djurgården, who had been promoted back into the Damallsvenskan for the following season. Declaring "it feels great to be back", Guðbjörg looked forward to challenging Susanne Nilsson for a place in the team.7 International career Playing a Group stage game against Germany in the UEFA Women's Euro 2013 at Myresjöhus Arena in Växjö. Guðbjörg made her senior international debut for Iceland in a 5–1 friendly win over Scotland at the Egilshöll Arena in March 2004. At UEFA Women's Euro 2009, Guðbjörg played in one match as Iceland were eliminated in the first round.8 National team coach Siggi Eyjólfsson selected Guðbjörg in the Iceland squad for UEFA Women's Euro 2013,9 while rival goalkeeper Þóra Björg Helgadóttir was recovering from a hamstring injury.10 Guðbjörg took the goalkeeping position at the final tournament, playing in all three group matches and the 4–0 quarter-final defeat to hosts Sweden. The Swedish press hailed her as one of the best players at the competition.11 Honours Club Valur: Úrvalsdeild: 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008 Icelandic Women's Cup: 2003, 2006 LSK Kvinner: Toppserien: 2014, 2015 Norwegian Women's Cup: 2015 References 1.Jump up ^ "Guðbjörg Gunnarsdóttir". MBL.is (in Icelandic). Morgunblaðið. 7 August 2013. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 2.Jump up ^ "Fékk loksins tækifærið". Vísir.is (in Icelandic). Fréttablaðið. 20 July 2013. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Fussgänger, Rainer (26 December 2012). ""Gugga" blir heltidsproffs i Norge" (in Swedish). Damfotboll.com. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 4.Jump up ^ "Potsdam take on Gunnarsdóttir". uefa.com. UEFA. 11 December 2013. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Sødal, Per Morten (7 July 2014). "Islending signerte". Romerikes Blad (in Norwegian). 6.Jump up ^ Holterhuset, Martin (21 November 2015). "Forsvarte cupgullet" (in Norwegian). Romerikes Blad. Retrieved 21 December 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "Landslagsmålvakt till DIF dam" (in Swedish). Djurgårdens IF Fotboll. 21 December 2015. Retrieved 21 December 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Gudbjörg Gunnarsdóttir". uefa.com. UEFA. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Stefánsson, Stefán (24 June 2013). "Familiar squad for Iceland". uefa.com. UEFA. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Helgadóttir: Iceland want more". UEFA.com. UEFA. 10 July 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Guðbjörg í hópi þeirra bestu". MBL.is (in Icelandic). Morgunblaðið. 19 July 2013. Retrieved 30 October 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Guðbjörg Gunnarsdóttir. KSÍ factfile (Icelandic) Profile at Turbine Potsdam (German) Category:1985 births